Professor of Hearts
by Yami Ryuu-chan the Bird God
Summary: Crack shippings. Random drabble/oneshots dedicated to a Layton character X KH character. If you have a request for a pairing, pm me or review.
1. Sora X Layton

_Summary: Sora had done his job as the keyblade bearer and sealed the keyhole in London. Now, it was time for him to leave once again._

_Pairing: Sora X Layton_

_Inspired by: A youtube video. Search: it just didn't work out layton and you can see the video, it should be the first one._

* * *

Sora said his good-byes to his friends in London, mainly Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold, and Professor Hershel Layton. Donald and Goofy had already left to start the Gummi ship, making it easier for them to depart this world.

"You'll come back to visit again, right, Sora?" The young boy, Luke asked.

"Of course, I will. I just have to go and stop the Heartless first," Sora told the boy, who smiled in response.

He then left the house, heading to the Gummi ship and trying his best not to look back.

"Sora!" A voice shouted from behind.

He spun around to see none other then the Professor following him. The two looked at each other in silence, both with sadness in their eyes.

"You're not coming back again…are you?" The Professor asked. He had asked Sora's companions about the whole keyblade thing and learned that once Sora had completed his mission, it would be impossible to travel to other worlds.

Sora didn't answer but the look he gave the Professor told him everything.

"You can't go! What about all those plans we made?" He said, hoping to keep Sora in his world.

The first time Sora had ventured to London, he had promised to come back to the Professor, after having an awkward confession. He had kept that promise as he needed to reseal the keyhole, but now he wasn't so sure he could keep it again.

"I'm sorry, Hershel," Sora said as he turned around and ran off to the Gummi ship. He didn't want to say good-bye to the man, knowing it would be his last words to him.

"Sora…I don't want to lose another loved one," The Professor whispered as he watched Sora leave London.


	2. Luke X Aqua 1

_Summary: Luke believes there's another Specter in Misthallery. What happens when he decides to confront it?_

_Pairing: slight Luke X Aqua_

_Inspired by: A youtube video. It's called carCRASH! – Crossover MEP. If you have trouble finding it, pm and I'll send you the link._

_(I actually adore this shipping 3 and will probably write more of this)_

* * *

"Toppy! Toppy, where are you?" Luke called out for his little friend as he ran through the streets of Misthallery in the dark. The two of them had been venturing out at night, trying to look for this other Specter that Luke believed was roaming the town. It had not caused as much damage as the last one, but he didn't want any type of Specter around if it were dangerous.

Toppy ran up to Luke, squeaking to him. Luke, being able to understand animals, knew what Toppy was saying.

"There's something in the forest?" Luke gulped. The forest was a scary place at night, especially for a little kid.

"W-well, I guess we're just going to have to go investigate then…" He said as he nervously placed Toppy on his shoulder.

Once in the forest, Luke scanned the area the best he could in the dark. He jumped as he saw some bushes rustle. Trying to be brave, he approached the bushes.

_You can do this, Luke. It's probably only a cat. Maybe its Keats_, he thought to himself.

Suddenly a small black creature with bright yellow eyes popped out of the bushes, catching Luke by surprise and causing him to stumble back.

"What is that?" Luke said in fear. It wasn't like any animal he had seen before; it actually looked like a giant bug to him.

Unfortunately for him, there wasn't just one creature, more appeared from behind the bush, as well as bigger forms of the small one. They were all surrounding Luke and Toppy. Toppy went up to one and bit it, but the creature had smacked the little mouse away. Luke picked him up before they could do anything else to his friend.

"Ahh!" Luke shouted and curled up, waiting for the impact of pain.

"Hiya! Take that!" A female voice shouted. Luke looked up to see a blue haired woman with a key shaped sword in her hand, attacking the black creatures. He was awestruck at how smooth her actions were as she fought.

The mysterious girl sighed as she finished off the last one and turned to look over at Luke. Before she could say anything, he latched onto her immediately.

"Thank you, miss!" Luke cried.

"Oh," Aqua said, "Its no problem. Just doing my job."

Another Shadow jumped from the trees, trying to land a surprise attack on the two, but Aqua managed to push Luke off her and defeat the creature.

"Sorry about that," she quickly apologized. Luke ran up to her, this time grabbing her free hand with both of his.

"Please, miss, you have to stay and help me!" He pleaded.

"Help with what?" she asked curiously.

"Get rid of the Specters!"

"They're not…" Aqua paused. Wasn't it better that he didn't know about the Heartless? "Well, I'll help you. But you don't have to call me miss, my name is Aqua."

"Aqua? That's a beautiful name," Luke said with a smile. "I'm Luke and this is my friend Toppy."

She smiled at both of them.

"Nice to meet the both of you."


	3. Flora X Riku

_Summary: Riku is told to find the Golden Apple. On his search he meets a certain girl to assist him..._

_Pairing: Flora x Riku_

_Inspired by: I dunno. Requested by Nippah-chan_

_(I feel like my info is wrong in this for some reason...)_

* * *

"The Golden Apple is the key to this world..." Riku said, recalling the message King Mickey had given him. He wished Mickey could have told him more, but he knew his time was short and he couldn't project himself forever.

With a sigh Riku took a look at his surroundings. He was in a small village called St. Mystere, secluded from the outside world. He normally went through worlds with ease as he was able to fight off Heartless with no problem, but here...he had to fight off puzzles.

"Why is everyone obsessed with puzzles here," he muttered angrily as he explored the alley of the town. He wasn't able to answer every puzzle, and found he could just sneak past certain people to avoid the harder ones. If he had the time, he wouldn't mind giving them a second thought.

Lost in his thoughts about where he could find this Golden Apple, since he looked in every garden he could, he bumped into a young girl.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Riku asked as he helped the girl steady herself.

"Oh, I'm fine," She answered looking up at him. The girl gasped when she realized he was a stranger. "You're not from here, are you?" she hadn't meant to ask, she had meant to run away, keep her cover, but something prevented her from doing such a thing.

"No," Riku answered. "do you know anything about the Golden Apple? I'm trying to find it...it's crucial that I find it."

The girl looked at him in shock and used her scarf to hide it.

"N-No. Well I've heard of it but I don't know where it is..." She said rather nervously. Riku gave her a questioning look, thinking she knew more about it then she was saying.

"Alright then," he said and began to continue his search.

"Wait!" The girl called out causing Riku to stop. "My name is Flora. What's your name?"

"...Riku. Nice meeting you, Flora."

* * *

The next day Riku's search was the same as yesterday. No new leads and more puzzles to solve. He was hoping he'd have some sort of information, but no one in this village seemed to know anything about it.

Later that day, when he was exploring the amusement park, after breaking the lock, he spotted that girl, Flora again.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Riku asked as he walked up to her. He was rather curious on how she managed to get in. Flora was a bit startled but she managed a smile nevertheless.

"Hello, Riku. I'm just...reliving memories," She answered.

The two were quiet for some time until Riku said he was going to search the park. Flora tagged along. After some time of awkward silence, Flora decided to speak up.

"Why do you want the Golden Apple? Most people want it for the riches that come with it."

Riku turned to look at her.

"It's not my place to tell you. It's for greater reasons, but I'm not doing it for the money," he answered.

This picked Flora's interest. Why else would he want the Golden Apple?

"What if I gave you a hint to that puzzle? No hint coin required."

"I would like that. But can it be one that isn't obvious?"

Flora giggled. "Of course. You see everyone thinks the Golden Apple is an apple. But no one has ever thought that maybe it wasn't an apple, but actually a human."

Riku considered what she said for a second. It did make more sense to look for a person rather then an apple. It could be another one of those pure hearted princesses.

"Thanks for the hint, Flora," He said. Then Riku had a realization. What if she was the Golden Apple? Was that why she was always in disguise? It could be a possibility.

He was about to ask her, when he spotted a Heartless behind her. He cursed under his breath when he saw this. Though Riku should have been happy for a fight, this also meant the darkness was getting close to swallow up this world.

"Riku? What's the-" She cut herself off as she saw the strange black creatures and let out a yell. She ran behind him and acted as if he were her own protective shield.

"Get back! I'll deal with these creatures!"

Flora did as she was told and let him fight. All through the fight, Flora thought about him being like a knight. He was protecting her and didn't want any of the money her father had left. She starting thinking that maybe, this was the person sent for her.

"You have to get out of here, Flora. It's not going to be safe with these creatures around," Riku said while helping her get out of hiding.

Riku took a hold of her hand and ran with her out of the amusement park. Luckily he didn't see anymore Heartless around, so she let her hand go once they were far away from the park.

"Riku...what were those things?" She asked frightened.

"Those things are called Heartless. I need to find the Golden Apple to prevent more from coming to this world," Riku explained. Flora looked down worried at his explanation.

Flora knew Riku wasn't a bad guy and that she could trust him...but she didn't want to reveal herself to him. Though, if she didn't her little village would be overrun with those Heartless creatures. She couldn't allow that to happen.

"What if...I told you that I'm the Golden Apple?" Flora asked while looking at him.

"Then I'd have to protect you," Riku answered with a smirk. "So, you are the Golden Apple, right?"

She nodded as more Heartless appeared. This time surrounding the two of them.

"Look. I don't know if you trust me or not, but come with me. I can protect you and save your world, but right now, we have to leave," Riku said while holding out a hand to her.

Flora looked around and grabbed onto his hand.

"I trust you, Riku!"

Before the Heartless could attack, he summoned a dark portal, pulling them away from danger and leading her to a safer world. He would not let the girl out of his sight, even in darkness.


End file.
